


House of M

by KatrinaCastillo



Category: WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - House of M, Commercial breaks, Erik is a Tired Dad, I repeat, Is this really happening?, Not X-Men: Dark Phoenix Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Team as Family, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Welcome to Westview, dadneto, erik and his kids, out of character because it's Westview
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaCastillo/pseuds/KatrinaCastillo
Summary: When Erik, the twins, Lorna, and Nina all go missing, the X-Men team up with the CIA and discover the family is trapped in a small town called Westview, New Jersey.Inspired by WandaVision, but based in the X-Men universe (with some tweaks). Timeline changes in the notes.However, while there are similarities to WandaVision, this is NOT necessarily the same thing. In the words of Luke Skywalker: “This is not going to go the way you think.”
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr & Wanda Maximoff, Lorna Dane & Erik Lehnsherr, Lorna Dane & Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Lorna Dane & Pietro Maximoff, Nina Gurzsky & Erik Lehnsherr, Nina Gurzsky & Pietro Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 24
Kudos: 125





	1. Filmed Before a Live Studio Audience (1950s)

**Author's Note:**

> I asked if anyone was interested in this and got a lot of positive responses, so here we go!
> 
> Timeline:  
> DOFP - 1972 (Peter and Wanda are 14, Lorna is 12, Nina is 2)  
> Apocalypse: 1974 (twins are 16, Lorna is 14, Nina is 4)  
> This fic: 1975 (twins are 17, Lorna is 15, Nina is 5) 
> 
> The Maximoff twins are both X-Men, as is Lorna. Erik finds out about Nina after D.C. and tries to settle down with them, but Magda is killed just like in the movie. Nina, however, is alive and well.
> 
> Lorna was recruited by Apocalypse instead of Erik, and he finds out about all of his other kids during the events of that film. He stays with them in the Mansion after Cairo.
> 
> **Remember, characters will have moments being OOC because of the sitcom nature of Westview.**
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

**WESTVIEW, NEW JERSEY - 1950s**

It was morning in quaint Westview, the sun shining with clear skies as residents started their day. At 1963 Kirby Avenue, however, the chaos of a teenager and a five year old rushing to get up and ready for school was enough to overshadow the morning tranquility entirely.

“Where’s your brother?” Erik asked Lorna as they ate breakfast with Nina.

Lorna chuckled as she poured a glass of milk for her and her sister, “Do you really expect Peter to be up more than a minute before his first class?”

Erik huffed as the audience laughed, setting aside a plate for Peter. Walking to the kitchen’s entryway, he shouted, “Peter Maximoff, come downstairs for breakfast now or you’ll be going to school hungry.”

As he turned back towards the table, he felt a gust of wind- one which sent Nina’s latest drawings flying off the fridge- before he saw Peter, dressed in his school uniform like the girls, and seated in front of an empty plate. “I’m already done,” his son said with a grin, earning another round of laughter from the audience.

“How many times do I have to tell you, no running in the house,” Erik scolded even as he ruffled Peter’s hair, ignoring his son's annoyed grumbling.

“That’s not what you said when we moved in, Daddy,” Nina stated, giggling at the wink Peter sent her way. Even Lorna had trouble suppressing her laughter. (The audience had no such qualms.)

“I will not tolerate this sass under my roof,” Erik said, picking Nina up and tickling her.

“Daddy, no!” Nina laughed as she squirmed.

Finally Erik set her down. “If you’re finished with your breakfast, run along and get your things.”

As Nina left, Erik collected her and Peter’s dishes, while Peter stared at Lorna with a frown. “What did you do to your hair?” he asked.

“Well, I know the curls are a bit much,” Lorna admitted, touching her hair absentmindedly, “but I am doing my best to blend in.”

“I think they look lovely,” Erik assured, earning a bright smile.

“Thanks Dad!”

The phone rang across the kitchen, and Peter next to it in the blink of an eye, answering the call. “Maximoff residence,” he greeted. After a moment, he looked over his shoulder back towards Lorna and Erik. “Dad, it’s for you.”

Taking the phone from Peter, Erik spoke into the receiver. “Hello,” he greeted, receiving only static in return. Frowning, he tried again, “Hello?”

The static persisted, growing louder and louder. Flinching, Erik pulled the phone away from his ear, hanging up when the static wouldn’t go away.

“Peter, who was it on the phone?” Erik asked, turning around-

And saw the three of his kids seated at the table, no longer in their school uniforms, but in their pajamas, eating breakfast. “What are you three doing?” he demanded.

Peter stopped with a spoonful of cereal in his mouth, Lorna paused buttering her toast, and Nina continued poking at her eggs.

“Eating... breakfast?” Lorna replied slowly.

The audience laughed as Erik stared at them in confusion. “Why aren’t any of you dressed?” he asked. “You’re going to be late for school.”

Peter blinked. “Dad… it’s July…”

Erik quickly looked over at the calendar, marked July 15th. He stared at the date for a moment before chuckling along with the audience. “Right, sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Daddy, can we go to the pool today?” Nina asked. “Lorna said she’d teach me to swim!”

Erik glanced at Lorna who simply nodded in confirmation. “I’m not entirely comfortable letting you go off without an adult,” he replied.

“I’m fifteen,” Lorna protested. “Peter’s seventeen. We don’t need a babysitter.”

“We’ve only just moved here,” Erik countered. “I’d rather get to know some of our neighbors before allowing you to walk about unsupervised.”

“But Daddy,” Nina whined.

“Come on, Dad,” Peter tried. “I can just run us back home if there’s any trouble. It’s not like anyone would be able to catch us or anything.”

Erik crossed his arms, studying his children closely. “If I agree to this, you’ll go directly to the pool and directly back. No detours, no pitstops, no going to anyone else’s home. Am I clear?”

The kids nodded rapidly.

“Peter, you’ll get your sisters home at the first sign of trouble?”

“Yes sir,” Peter agreed.

Erik contemplated it a moment longer before nodding his consent. “Alright.”

Nina cheered, even as Erik added, “Listen to your brother.”

“Yes Dad,” the girls intoned before Lorna led Nina out of the kitchen to get ready.

Erik turned to Peter. “Look after your sisters,” he said.

“I will,” Peter promised, nodding resolutely before smiling. “You don’t have anything to worry about,” he assured, walking away as well, leaving Erik alone in the kitchen.

The father of three glanced at the calendar again, the July 15th date prickling something at the back of his mind he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Checking the time again, he sighed before moving on with his day.

* * *

“Mr. Lensherr.”

Looking up from his desk, Erik saw his boss at the door. Standing up, he offered his hand. “Mr. Hart,” he greeted.

“Welcome to the company,” Mr. Hart said, shaking his hand. “I meant to stop by earlier this week, but my secretary messed up my schedule,” he went on, checking his watch. “Fortunately, we’ll have plenty of time to speak more at dinner tonight.”

Erik felt immense gratitude that his boss’ gaze was directed elsewhere, lest the man see the brief look of panic and confusion on Erik’s face. He realized then _why_ the date July 15th had thrown him off that morning.

“Dinner, of course,” he replied, doing his best to mask his hesitance. “With you and your wife.”

Mr. Hart nodded. “Employee dinners are a rite of passage here,” the man explained. “You can tell a lot about a man by how he runs his household, and how his family comports themselves. I understand you have four children?”

“Yes,” Erik replied, a fond smile coming to his face at the thought of his children. “Well, I imagine my youngest will be in bed by then, but you’ll meet Peter and Lorna,” he added on. “Wanda is… Well, she’s away, at the moment.”

Mr. Hart hummed in response. “And there’s no Mrs. Lensherr?” he wondered.

The question brought on a cold heaviness in Erik’s chest, his brows narrowing. Something painful was just at the far reaches of his mind, but he couldn’t understand _why_. Ignoring it, he simply said, “No. It’s just me and the children.”

* * *

The three kids entered the house via the backdoor, towels slung over their shoulders and their hair wet.

“Petey, can we go to the pool again tomorrow?” Nina asked.

Peter grinned at his youngest sister. “Again?” he asked, mimicking her.

“Please??” Nina begged, her voice taking a higher pitch as she threw her head back dramatically. Lorna smiled to herself as she poured herself a glass of water.

It was Nina's wide-eyed expression that made Peter chuckle as he ruffled the five-year-old’s hair. “We can ask Dad, but I don’t know if he’ll say yes two days in a row,” he replied. “Give it a day or two before asking him again, ‘kay squirt?”

Nina sighed loudly, stomping off and dragging her towel along on the floor.

“Hey Pete, have you seen this note?” Lorna asked, gesturing to the countertop.

Peter sped over to Lorna’s side, her damp curls barely moving with the gust of wind he created, and peered at the note over her shoulder.

 _For dinner._ 🖤.

Glancing at the envelope next to the note, Peter quickly opened it and looked through it.

“Sweet,” he grinned, pulling out a small wad of cash. “We’re ordering pizza,” he declared, going to the telephone.

Lorna continued studying the note. “I never saw Dad as a heart-drawing type of guy,” she snorted.

“I’m pretty sure he leaves notes in Nina’s lunchbox for school,” Peter countered, dialing the pizza parlor. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he draws hearts for her… Hi, can I have five pies of cheese pizza and two pies of Hawaiian barbecue chicken?”

Lorna shook her head fondly before exiting the kitchen. Walking towards the stairs, she jumped at the sound of knocking at the front door. The audience laughed at her startled expression as she stood there, unsure of what to do.

Another round of knocks sparked her into action. She rushed over to the door, peeking through the peephole before she opened the door.

“Hello dear! I’m Agnes, your neighbor to the left. My left, not yours,” the woman, Agnes, greeted. She held out a potted plant as an offering. “I would’ve come by sooner, but my mother-in-law was in town so I wasn’t.”

Lorna and the audience laughed at the introduction. “I’m Lorna,” she said, taking the plant in one hand and offering her other hand to shake.

“Lovely to meet you!” Agnes replied.

Peter entered the room, “Lorna, pizza’s coming in an hour—” He cut himself off upon spotting Agnes. “Oh... um, hi?”

“Peter, this is our neighbor Agnes,” Lorna introduced. “Agnes, this is my older brother, Peter.”

Agnes stepped past Lorna into the house, extending a hand towards Peter. “Pleasure to meet your acquaintance,” she greeted.

“Likewise,” Peter replied, shaking her hand.

“Oh, and you’re already all settled in!” Agnes observed, looking around the house. “Did you use a moving company?”

Lorna sent wide eyes to Peter behind Agnes’ back.

“We certainly did,” Peter quickly replied, with a nervous smile. “How else could it have gotten done so fast?”

Agnes laughed along with the audience. “Well, I came over to invite your family over to dinner, to help welcome you to the neighborhood, but I heard you’ve already ordered in for the night.”

“Oh, that’s so kind of you,” Lorna said.

“If you change your minds, you know where to find me,” Agnes stated, heading out the door. "Bye!"

The two teenagers stood there for a moment, staring at the closed door.

Peter glanced at Lorna. “That was weird, right?”

Lorna shrugged, setting the plant on the fireplace mantle. “She seems nice,” she mused.

“She seems nosy,” Peter countered, making the audience laugh once more.

* * *

_An infomercial personality smiles at the camera, a plain background behind him._

_“Life can be difficult at times. Work, family, friends; sometimes you need an escape from it all.”_

_He gestures to a box of cigars._

_“There’s no better way to relax than smoking a cigar. Imported directly from Cuba, you’ll feel the weight of the world lifted off of your shoulders with a single puff.”_

_He lights one cigar, placing it in his mouth with a wry grin. The image transitions from the man’s face to a display of the box of cigars._

_“Cigars of Cuba; for those days when life is a ‘beach.’”_

* * *

“The heart was an abbreviation!”

“An abbreviation?” Peter asked, unimpressed. Nina was fast asleep in bed, but Lorna and Peter were still up, eating dinner and chatting. They were both taken by surprise by their father’s confused and subsequently concerned attitude when he returned, only to learn that they were supposed to have _made_ dinner, not order in, and for Erik’s boss too.

“Peter can move at the speed of light and I can make a truck float through the air,” Lorna said. “Who needs to abbreviate?!”

Erik sighed in exasperation. He understood his children’s frustration- he was feeling rather put off by the whole day as well- but now was not the time.

“Clearly, we need to work on communicating with each other,” he began.

“I’ll say,” Peter grumbled lowly, earning some laughter from the audience.

Erik glared at him for the interruption before pressing on, “But after we get through this dinner.”

“Dinner. In five minutes. And your boss is expecting a home-cooked meal,” Lorna finished.

Peter glanced over at the breakfast table. “Any chance they’ll settle for two leftover slices of Hawaiian barbecue chicken pizza?” he asked wryly.

“We don’t have time to cook anything,” Lorna fretted. She perked up, looking at Peter. “But somebody else did.”

Peter slowly grinned, catching on. “I‘m on it,” he exclaimed, running out in a blur.

* * *

Next door, Agnes set the table for two, although the spread of food could easily feed eight. She turned her back to grab the silverware, her hair flying in all directions as a burst of wind swept through her dining room.

Turning back around, she saw all of the food gone from the table.

With a huff, she put her hands on her hips. “Now how am I going to explain this to Ralph?” she asked, to which the audience laughed.

* * *

Back at 1963 Kirby Avenue, Peter rushed into the kitchen holding several trays of food. He grinned triumphantly, the audience cheering and applauding.

“Normally, I’d lecture you on the kleptomania, but I think I can ignore it just this once,” Erik said, making the audience laugh. He helped Peter set the trays down on the counter. “Alright, I’ll get everything served up, you two go get changed,” he ordered.

Peter braced Lorna’s neck and zipped them upstairs, leaving Erik in the kitchen. The silverware was easy to setup, using his powers to float the items to the table while he carried the plates of food by hand. Tidying up Nina's toys, he finished everything downstairs just as there was a knock at the door. Not a moment later, Peter and Lorna reappeared downstairs, dressed for dinner.

Erik fixed them both with a stern expression. "I need you both on your best behavior," he stated.

"No powers. We know, Dad," Lorna assured. "It'll be fine."

Peter simply gave a nod in response.

Somewhat satisfied, Erik went to the door, opening it with a welcoming smile. "Mr. and Mrs. Hart, welcome," he greeted. "Please come in."

"Oh, your home is lovely!" Mrs. Hart complimented. Spotting the teenagers, she smiled. "And you must be Peter and Lorna."

The teens greeted the adults with perfect manners, Erik gratefully noted, and introduced themselves.

"You two must be famished," Lorna then said. "Dinner is already ready and served."

"Excellent," Mr. Hart stated. "Run a tight ship, I see," he said to Erik.

Erik couldn't help the smirk that came onto his face at the implication. "You have no idea," he replied, making the audience laugh.

“So, where did you move from? What brought you to Westview, and _why_ aren’t these kids enrolled at the school yet?” Mrs. Hart asked eagerly as they all took their seats.

"Oh, well we moved from-" Peter cut himself off. "We moved from..."

Confused at Peter's hesitance, Erik jumped in. “What my son means to say, is that we moved from…” He found his own voice trailing off, his brow furrowing as he attempted to recall the answer, nothing coming to mind. He looked to Lorna, seeing a similar look of concentration on her face.

"It was," she began slowly. "It was..."

“Moved from where?” Mr. Hart repeated his wife's question. “Why did you come here?”

“Arthur, stop. Give them a chance to get their story straight,” Mrs. Hart laughed.

Looks of deep concentration covered the father, daughter, and son’s faces, the room completely silent as the answer eluded them.

Mr. Hart slammed a fist on the table, making them all jump.

“WHY?!” he demanded.

Lorna flinched at the man’s angry tone, brows furrowing.

“Why??” he shouted again with another bang on the table.

“Oh Arthur, stop it!” Mrs. Hart laughed. “Stop it.”

Peter looked from Lorna, who continued to stare at Mr. Hart, over to Erik, whose face seemed equally as confused and lost as the teenagers.

“ _WHY?_ ”

“Stop it,” Mrs. Hart insisted, still smiling, but Peter could've sworn there was fear in the woman's eyes. “Stop it! _Stop—_ ”

“So, where did you move from? What brought you to Westview, and _why_ aren’t these kids enrolled at the school yet?” Mrs. Hart asked eagerly as they all took their seats.

“We’ve actually moved from New York,” Erik answered.

Peter nodded. “Wanted to get away from the city,” he tacked on, “and something about Westview just... called to us."

And from there, dinner was completely normal.

A little over an hour later, Mr. and Mrs. Hart were readying to leave. Mr. Hart turned to Erik. "I must say, you impressed me tonight, Erik," he declared. "Those are some excellent children you've raised."

The words washed over Erik, leaving an empty feeling in him that he couldn't understand. He should've felt pride at the comment; yet, when he glanced back at Peter and Lorna, all he could feel was... regret. Shaking his head, he turned back to his boss. "Thank you, Mr. Hart."

The men shook hands and then the couple was out the door. Lorna shut the door behind them, leaning against it in relief.

"Thank God," she breathed. "If I had to hear one more explanation about those input-output forms, I would've skewered that man with my silverware."

Peter laughed, as did the audience, sitting on the couch. "Yeah, because that wouldn't have caused any problems."

Lorna sat down as well, kicking her heels off, and tugging at her curls. "I hate these things," she complained as Erik sat down in between them.

Erik squeezed Peter's shoulder before pressing a kiss on Lorna's head. "Thank you both, I know that was uncomfortable," he said.

"Dad," Peter said after a moment, "do you... do you _remember_ where we moved from? Why we're here, in Westview?"

Erik looked at the teenagers on either side of him. "We're here... because this is our home now," he replied. "This is the best place for our family to be."

The doorbell suddenly rang, making the trio frown as they all glanced back at the door.

“Maybe Mr. or Mrs. Hart forgot something?” Lorna wondered, looking around to see if any items were left behind.

Peter stood up. "I've got it," he assured, super speeding over to the door. He looked through the peephole, and whatever he saw sprung him into action. He practically ripped the door open, a wide smile gracing his face.

“Wanda!” he exclaimed, quickly scooping her up in a hug. The audience cheered and applauded in response to her arrival.

The other Maximoff twin laughed joyously, squeezing her brother in return. “I lost the address, and I didn’t know the new phone number,” Wanda explained once she and her brother separated, “so it took me a little while to get in from the airport.”

She levitated her luggage inside with a wave of her hand, before turning to Erik and Lorna. “Dad! Lo!” she greeted, rushing over to hug them. “I’m so happy to see you!” Looking around, she frowned. "Where's Nina?"

"Asleep," Erik replied. "I didn't know you were coming home today, I would've gotten you from the airport."

Wanda looked sheepish. "I know, I wanted to surprise you all," she said. "I kind of regret; after today, I'm so tired that I could just collapse and sleep forever."

"I can take you to your room," Lorna offered.

"I'd actually like to get something to eat before going to bed," Wanda countered.

Peter gestured to the dinner table. "Well, there's plenty of leftovers."

Erik hugged Wanda again. "You eat up. Lorna and I will get your room set up," he assured.

"Thanks Dad," Wanda replied. She gave Lorna a last squeeze before letting Peter lead her to the table.

She watched her brother use his speed to put a plate together for her, returning to normal speed just before putting the food in front of her. She sent an appreciative smile before digging in. She and Peter sat in silence for several minutes, and she could feel his gaze on her, unwavering.

She met his eyes. "What?" she asked gently.

Peter frowned, hesitating before finally leaning forward. “Where have you been?” he wondered, his voice low.

Wanda gave him a small smile. “There were a few things that needed to be taken care of,” she replied. “But it's all fine now."

"Are you sure?" Peter couldn't help but ask, looking her over with concern.

"I’m positive," Wanda assured. "Everything's going to be just fine, Peter. Trust me."

She resumed eating her food, but Peter couldn't help but look unconvinced. Then, as if a switch had been flicked, his features took on their usual easy expression. "Welcome home, Wanda," he said, smiling at her.

Wanda smiled back, the two of them sitting there as the credits began to roll, the exit music playing softly as the audience applauded off-screen.

* * *

**WESTCHESTER, NEW YORK - PRESENT**

Charles Xavier removed Cerebro from his head, setting it aside in frustration.

"Anything?" Hank asked from his left.

Charles shook his head. "Nothing."

He stared at Cerebro, almost willing it to give him answers. With a huff, he put it on once more. "Let's try again," he declared.

Hank fired up the system, and Charles closed his eyes.

_'Where are you?'_


	2. Don’t Touch That Dial! (1960s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The Student Council’s Summer Talent Show is the biggest event of the summer,” Wanda explained. “And since we’ll be starting school in the fall, it’s a good a time as any to introduce ourselves. Start off on the right foot, you know?”
> 
> “You’re graduating in a year, what do you care?” Lorna asked, brows furrowing.
> 
> “This is our home now,” Wanda said, hesitantly. “I just… I want us to fit in. That’s all.”
> 
> Lorna crossed her arms. “We don’t exactly scream ‘normal,’ you know,” she argued.
> 
> “Which is why we’ll be doing the most boring, most uninteresting magic show,” Peter declared from his spot leaning against the so-called ‘Cabinet of Mysteries.’ “Well, by our standards, that is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter was harder than I thought. Honestly, I'm anxious to get to the 80s and beyond chapter, because that's when the plot really starts to thicken, BUT I want to make sure I plant all the seeds and lay the groundwork properly before then.
> 
> I hope you all continue to enjoy this fic, and thank you for reading!
> 
> Unbeta'd; all mistakes are mine.

A bang on the window made Lorna shoot up into a seated position in her bed. Reaching out with her powers, she flicked the lamp on to survey the room. Seeing everything was in order, she flicked the lights off again, settling down in her bed.

_BANG._

She gasped, flicking her hand to turn the light on again. Not seeing anything, she hesitantly turned the lamp back off.

“Lorna, are you using your powers to turn the light on and off?” Nina grumbled from her bed.

Lorna winced. “Sorry Nina, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Nina reached over, turning on her lamp by hand and rubbing her eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“I just thought I heard something,” Lorna frowned.

Nina tilted her head to the side. “Heard what?”

_BANG._

Nina yelped, leaping out of her bed and jumping into Lorna’s. Lorna wrapped an arm around her little sister, the two of them huddling underneath the covers.

“What is that?” Nina whispered.

“It sounds like it’s coming from outside the window,” Lorna replied, voice equally soft. She eyed the curtain rings, made of metal and therefore within her grasp. “I’m going to open the curtain on three. One.. two.. three!”

She jerked her hand to the side, the curtain sliding in the same direction as the rings were dragged across the rod, revealing…

“A tree branch,” Lorna said blandly. She and Nina stared out the window for a moment, before Lorna shrugged. “...I think we handled that well,” she joked, making Nina giggle. “Alright, go back to your bed, you gremlin.”

“Noooo,” Nina protested. “I’m comfy.”

Lorna rolled her eyes but relented regardless. Switching the lights off with her powers, she snuggled back into bed with her sister. “Just don’t drool on me,” she warned half-heartedly.

* * *

“I am Glamour, and this is my partner Illusion, and we… are the Magnificent Maximoffs!” Wanda said with a flourish.

Nina cheered, clapping excitedly from her spot on the sofa, while Lorna continued flipping through a magazine.

“Why are you two doing this?” Lorna asked tiredly.

Breaking character, Wanda frowned at Lorna. “Would it kill you to be a little supportive?”

“Hey, I’m expressing a genuine interest,” Lorna defended. “I’m genuinely interested to know _why_ you two are doing something so lame.”

“The Student Council’s Summer Talent Show is the biggest event of the summer,” Wanda explained. “And since we’ll be starting school in the fall, it’s a good a time as any to introduce ourselves. Start off on the right foot, you know?”

“You’re graduating in a year, what do you care?” Lorna asked, brows furrowing.

“This is our home now,” Wanda said, hesitantly. “I just… I want us to fit in. That’s all.”

Lorna crossed her arms. “We don’t exactly scream ‘normal,’ you know,” she argued.

“Which is why we’ll be doing the most boring, most uninteresting magic show,” Peter declared from his spot leaning against the so-called ‘Cabinet of Mysteries.’ “Well, by our standards, that is.”

“I’m shocked Wanda convinced you to do this,” Lorna admitted.

Peter shrugged. “I’ve got nothing better to do, and Wanda’s always wanted to participate in a talent show. Apparently, it’s easier to win when you’re twins.”

Nina frowned. “That’s not true.”

“It could be,” Peter countered with a grin.

“Alright, well, we’re off!” Wanda interjected before the three of them could go any further. “The planning committee is meeting in 20 minutes to start setting up, and I don’t want to be late. Lorna, Dad’s coming early from work to pick you and Nina up, so please both of you be dressed and ready to go?”

“I got it, don’t worry,” Lorna assured with a wave of her hand.

Wanda rose a brow, but didn’t comment. “Come on, Peter,” she said, grabbing his arm.

“See ya!” Peter called over his shoulder to his two younger sisters, before turning to his twin. “I can just run us over there, you know.”

“We’re walking. Normally,” Wanda insisted as they walked out the door. “Remember Lorna-“

“We’ll be ready, don’t worry I said,” Lorna insisted with a groan. As soon as the front door closed, Lorna glared at the ‘Cabinet of Mysteries’ even as Nina stood up and opened it up, stepping inside. The little girl giggled and she pushed the hidden inner door, running in a circle and continuing to push the door on its revolving hinge.

* * *

“Heading out, Erik?” Norm asked.

“Yes, my twins are performing at the Summer Talent Show tonight,” Erik replied, putting his suit jacket on over his button-up shirt.

“That’s swell!” Norm said with a grin. “I’m sure they’ll be great! I’ll see you tomorrow, then!”

Erik waved goodbye to his coworker, making the trek from the offices to the parking lot. There were only a few employees still working, many of the other parents having left or preparing to leave for the talent show. The more Erik thought about it, there wasn’t much he could recall about his colleagues' children. The kids weren't mentioned very often, only in passing.

In fact, he didn’t think anyone in the office had pictures of their kids on their desks.

Exiting the building, Erik walked towards his car. However, before he could enter the vehicle, a loud _boom_ echoed in the parking lot. He couldn’t see any indication of what caused the sound, turning his head every which way, looking for the source. A burst of color in the periphery of his sight caught his attention, and looked over at the bushes. Walking over cautiously, Erik couldn’t also help but wonder _why was the object red?_

Lifting it out of the bushes, Erik turned the object over in his hands and examined it. A toy helicopter, by the looks of it. The bright red was equally startling as it was confusing, contrasting heavily against everything else in Westview. An X was on the side of the toy, a garish yellow color.

Erik glanced around, but there was still no one else in sight. Why hadn’t anyone come rushing at the sound?

Getting into his car, Erik placed the toy in the passenger seat before buckling up and starting the car. Glancing back at the toy, he was surprised to see it had lost its color, the X gone from its side. Narrowing his eyes, he looked back out the windshield for any sign of… anything. He truly didn’t know what he was expecting or waiting for, and when nothing happened, he simply shook his head and drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

The high school was full of students milling about, decorating the stage and the building at-large for the talent show. Wanda had left Peter with the other boys who were working on setting up the stage and props.

Wanda had joined the girls in the planning committee in the school library, where the final details were being ironed out in preparation for the evening. The class president, a beautiful blonde by the name of Dottie, was receiving a report from the other girls, but Wanda found herself tuning out entirely. She made sure to at least attempt modeling the other girls’ good posture and general etiquette, not wanting to make a bad impression.

“And what about the chairs?” Dottie asked, speaking for the first time, bringing Wanda back to the present.

“I’m sorry, Dottie,” Beverly said, the nerves clear on her face despite her smile. “I didn’t ask about the chairs.”

“Well, you better not ask me to _chair_ any committees in the future,” Dottie sighed, making all the other girls giggle while Beverly sat down despondently. The blonde teenager then stood, going on about the talent show and how important it was for the student council, but Wanda found herself zoning out until a platter of snacks was passed her way.

“Say,” the girl sitting next to her said as she handed Wanda the tray, “those pants are peachy-keen!”

“Do you really think so?” Wanda asked, brightening up. “I saw all the other girls in skirts, I was worried.”

“Ladies,” Dottie interrupted, making both girls look at her, startled. “Showtime is in a couple of hours, so a little more focus and a little less cross chatter. Okay?”

Wanda sent an apologetic look the other girl’s way before distracting herself with her snacks. Dottie continued on about how their work would benefit the student body as a whole, and set a precedent for the social events for the rest of the year.

“So I want all of you to give yourselves a big round of applause,” Dottie said, to which Wanda immediately started clapping.

Alone.

“At the appropriate time,” Dottie finished, raising a brow. Wanda stopped, smiling sheepishly as everyone stared at her.

Once Dottie resumed speaking yet again, the girl next to Wanda leaned in closer to her, whispering. “The only reason I didn’t clap is because I’m afraid to move,” she admitted.

Wanda giggled softly, agreeing.

“I actually don’t even know what I’m doing here,” the girl continued with a wry grin.

“That makes two of us,” Wanda grinned. “I’m Wanda.”

“I’m… Katherine,” the girl replied, smiling back.

“And _I’m_ irritated,” Dottie interjected.

Wanda and Katherine glanced at each other once more, straining to hold in their laughter.

* * *

At the other end of the building, Peter found himself working alongside a junior named David on setting up the sound system.

“Hey man, you mind if I put some tunes on?” David wondered. “I just got this new radio and I can’t stand the quiet.”

“Please,” Peter agreed gratefully. “Any longer without music and I would’ve flung myself out a window.”

David laughed, setting up the radio and tuning into a station, which was still playing commercials. “So, you’re new here, right?”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, my family just moved to town,” he said.

“Siblings?” David wondered.

“Three sisters, one of which is my twin,” Peter replied.

David’s eyes widened. “Three?!” he repeated incredulously. “That’s rough, man.”

Peter shook his head. “I don’t mind. They’re great. Besides, I’m the oldest, so…”

“Ah, there’s a lot of power that comes with being the oldest,” David agreed as the radio station ended the commercials and finally began [playing music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xYYQx9K6Cb0).

🎵 **You should see**

**What a lovely, lovely world this'd be**

**Everyone learned to live together, ah hah** 🎵

“What are we listening to?” Peter asked curiously.

“Eh, The Rascals, I think,” David replied.

Peter hummed in response, listening to the lyrics.

🎵 **All the world over, so easy to see**

_(“Peter?”)_

**People everywhere just wanna be free (wanna be free)**

**I can't understand it, so simple to me**

_(“Peter, can you hear me?”)_

**People everywhere just got to be free** 🎵

Peter stared at the radio, brow furrowing in confusion.

_“Peter?”_ a voice pressed on, the music fading away almost entirely. _“Peter. Peter, can you hear me?”_

Peter let out a shaky breath, the voice sounding familiar-

“Who is that?” David asked, his voice quiet and hesitant. The other teen’s eyes shifted to Peter, taking a step back from him. “Who are _you?_ ”

The question made Peter stare at David, a soft “What?” leaving his lips.

_“Peter, can you hear me?”_ the voice over the radio kept asking, gaining Peter’s attention again. _“Who is doing this to you?”_

“I don’t…” Peter started, cutting himself off, chest tightening.

_“Peter-”_

The radio sparked before exploding, making both of the teens jump in surprise.

“Peter??”

Wanda rushed over, grabbing Peter’s arm. “What happened?” she wondered.

Peter shook his head hesitantly.

“I’ll tell you what happened,” David huffed, none of his wariness from mere seconds ago present. “This thing’s a piece of junk! Serves me right for buying it at a yard sale, huh?”

David chuckled, patting Peter on the shoulder before walking off.

“Peter?” Wanda asked, concern etched in her features.

The speedster tore his gaze from the radio, giving her a smile. “Everything’s fine,” he insisted. “Probably just a faulty wire.”

Wanda nodded, accepting the answer. “Well, come on. Stage rehearsal is in a few minutes.” She began leading the way, not noticing as Peter quickly slipped into super speed. Everything around him froze as he looked back at the radio. It looked brand new, as if nothing ever happened. He couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread fill his chest, but quickly brushed it off as he let time resume normally and went to follow his sister backstage.

* * *

_“Need to get away?” a male voice asked. “For your home away from home, stay at Stryker Hotels.”_

_A family of four walked into the hotel’s exquisite lobby, all grinning._

_“Our facilities are outfitted with top-of-the-line amenities, and we happily cater to our guests' individual needs.”_

_The family entered their hotel room, the kids jumping on the bed. The scene changed to show them nestled in their beds, sound asleep._

_“Stryker Hotels. You’ll find it almost impossible to leave.”_

* * *

Erik entered the school with Lorna and Nina, the building bustling with students and parents. “Why don’t you two go get us some seats?” he suggested. “I’m going to see if I can find your siblings before the show starts.”

“Wish them luck for me,” Nina chirped with grin.

Erik smiled at her before noticing Lorna’s tired expression. “You alright?” he asked quietly.

Lorna shrugged. “I’m fine,” she answered. “Just… don’t want to be here.”

“Well, this is important to your siblings,” Erik said. “To your sister, especially.”

“I know, Dad,” Lorna sighed. “I can deal with it.”

Erik nodded, still concerned. “Are you sure?”

“What other choice do I have?” she scoffed before taking Nina by the hand. “Come on, munchkin, let’s grab some seats.”

The two girls walked towards the auditorium, leaving Erik staring after them. Frowning, he scanned the hall for any teachers or a sign indicating where the talent show participants were holed up.

“Excuse me,” he said, intercepting a woman. “I’m looking for my children, they’re performing tonight. Just wanted to wish them luck before the show.”

“Of course,” the woman replied. “And you are?”

“Erik Lehnsherr,” he introduced, shaking the woman’s hand.

“Oh, you’re Wanda and Peter’s father!” she exclaimed with a grin. “I’m Agnes, one of the substitute teachers here. I’m also your neighbor.”

“Agnes, of course,” he recalled. “Yes, the children mentioned you stopped by. Sorry to have missed you.”

“No worries at all, I can only imagine how chaotic raising four children on your own must be,” Agnes replied, missing Erik’s wince. That empty feeling tinged with regret returned, just like at the dinner with Mr. Hart...

“If you go all the way down the hall and turn left, you’ll find the gymnasium. The performers are in there,” Agnes said, snapping Erik out of his thoughts.

“Right, thank you,” Erik nodded, walking off.

“Anytime!” Agnes called after him.

Weaving his way through the crowd, Erik made it to the end of the hallway and turned left. He found the gymnasium easily enough, seeing the throng of high schoolers talking amongst themselves and rehearsing their acts. He found Wanda, smiling as she rushed over to him.

“Hi!” she greeted excitedly, hugging him tightly.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

“A little nervous,” Wanda admitted. “But we’re ready.”

“Where’s your brother?” Erik asked, glancing around.

Wanda chuckled. “Probably raiding the cafeteria,” she guessed. After a moment, she noticed Erik staring at her fondly, making her tilt her head curiously. “What?” she wondered.

Reaching out, Erik brushed a strand of hair from her face, cupping her cheek gently. “I’m very proud of you, you know that right?”

A warm feeling rushed through Wanda and she smiled at her father. “I know,” she assured, placing her hand over his.

Erik pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. “Good luck,” he said.

“Thanks Dad,” Wanda replied.

* * *

Zipping from the cafeteria to a single-person restroom, Peter locked the door behind him before moving to the sink. His hands were dirty from the food he’d been snacking on, and the last thing he needed was Wanda’s exasperated looks when he returned to the gym. Luckily, his costume had been spared from any food stains. Small mercies, he guessed.

As Peter washed his hands, he noticed drops of… _red?_ staining the white porcelain of the sink. He stared at the color in the sink’s basin before looking at his reflection in the mirror. His brows furrowed at the sight of red blood dripping from his nose. He wiped at his nose, the blood smearing on his hand. After a few moments, the blood stopped, but as Peter stared at his hand, the bright red was still there, contrasting against his skin.

Rapid knocks at the door startled him out of his concentration. “Maximoff, you in there? You and your sister are on in two minutes!”

“I’m coming!” Peter shouted back.

Looking back in the mirror, Peter double-checked to ensure there was no more blood coming out his nose before quickly re-washing his hands. The blood mixed with the water, flowing down the sink’s drain. Satisfied that it had all been washed away, Peter quickly dried his hands and exited the restroom.

Unseen by anyone, a single drop of his blood remained on the sink’s surface, its’ bright red color shifting into grayscale tones.

In the hallway, Peter looked around for the person who had been knocking and summoning him, but found the hallway empty. He made his way back to the auditorium to find Wanda, hoping she hadn’t begun making her way to the stage yet. The school was eerily quiet, and Peter found himself walking faster to get to the gymnasium. The double doors were closed, which he found odd considering all the performers needed to move quickly in and out.

He pushed the door open, stopping short as music blasted loudly, bright flickering lights leaving spots dancing in his irises.

The gymnasium was full of students dancing as a band played on a makeshift platform, party lights flashing throughout the room.

Peter slowly entered, brows furrowing at the display. When he glanced down at himself, he saw he was no longer in his costume, but rather in a casual suit fitting for a...

Glancing back, he saw the banner hanging over the gymnasium's doors. _School dance?_

“Peter!”

He turned, seeing Lorna run over with a huge grin. “Isn’t this great?” she exclaimed. “I’m so glad Dad agreed to let me come!”

“Yeah,” Peter agreed with an enthusiasm he didn’t quite feel.

“It is really lame that he’s chaperoning, though,” Lorna groaned, glancing over at the table where the drinks and baked goods were laid out. True enough, Erik was there, talking with Agnes.

Peter blinked. “Lorna, where’s Nina?” he asked.

“At home,” Lorna said slowly, “with Wanda.”

“Home? Why,” Peter cut himself off, trying to collect himself. “Why is Wanda home?”

“She came down with something,” Lorna answered, eyeing Peter with concern. “Don’t you remember? She had a small fever, so she give me her ticket and helped convinced Dad to let me come to the dance.”

Peter nodded slowly. “Right.”

Lorna grabbed his arm gently. “Hey, are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Peter assured, grinning at her. “I think I might’ve just snuck one too many spiked drinks,” he added on with a wink.

“I won’t tell Dad if you don’t,” she whispered conspiratorially.

Peter glanced back at Erik, who was still engrossed in his conversation with Agnes, before turning to Lorna again. “You get one sip,” he said. “You’re only fifteen, and Dad would kill me.”

Lorna shrugged. “I’ll take it,” she accepted, tugging his arm. “Come on.”

* * *

“How are you feeling?” Peter asked as he entered Wanda’s bedroom later that evening.

“Better,” Wanda replied. “Is that soup?

“Just the way mom used to make it,” Peter confirmed, handing the bowl over.

Wanda sat up in her bed and took it, smiling gratefully at him. “How was the dance?” she asked after eating a few spoonfuls.

“The dance,” Peter repeated slowly. “It… it went. I convinced Lorna to not want to try alcohol until she’s 20.”

“Hypocrite,” Wanda teased. “Not that it effects you with your metabolism.”

“It tastes disgusting anyways,” Peter shrugged. He sat silently as Wanda continued eating. Finally, he turned to face her more directly.

“Something really strange happened earlier today,” he began. He paused, brows furrowing. “Well, actually, a couple of strange things happened.”

Wanda looked up at him, “Strange in what way?”

Peter hesitated. “I... I’m not really sure how to explain it,” he said honestly. “I…”

“Wanda!” Lorna exclaimed, rushing into the room. “The dance was so much fun!”

“Yeah?” Wanda asked. “Come on, tell me all about it. You,” she said, looking at Peter, “shoo.”

Peter rolled his eyes, taking the empty bowl from her. “I look after you and bring you soup, and this is the treatment I get,” he complained half-heartedly.

“Go,” Wanda laughed, shoving him playfully.

He stood up, Lorna taking his spot, and began exiting the room. Stopping at the door, he watched the two chat quietly, giggling and smiling, and felt something in him ease at the sight.

* * *

Down the hall, Erik was tucking Nina into bed, grateful she wasn’t putting up much of a fight to stay up later.

“Daddy?” Nina prompted.

Erik smiled down at his youngest child. “Yes Nina?” he asked.

Nina laid down, letting her father tuck her in and watching him closely. “Is this really happening?” she whispered.

The words made Erik freeze, staring down at her. “What do you mean?” he wondered. “Of course it is.”

“Are you sure?” Nina asked.

Erik brushed her hair out of her face, smiling down at her gently. “You have nothing to worry about,” he assured. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to Nina’s forehead. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Daddy.”

Closing the door, Erik checked in on the rest of his children; Lorna was in Wanda’s room, the two talking quietly, while Peter was in his room listening to his music with his headphones in. Satisfied all his children were safe, Erik walked to his room, all the while wondering what Nina meant. Shaking his head, he chalked it up to Nina’s wild imagination.

Yet, as he laid in bed later that night, waiting for sleep to claim him, some part of Erik couldn’t quite shake the idea…

* * *

_“Erik? Peter? Can anyone hear me? Who’s doing this to you?”_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr (katrinacastillo.tumblr) and I've been posting some sneak peeks, progress reports, and aesthetic boards on there. Say hi if you'd like!
> 
> Also, comments and kudos really make my day.

**Author's Note:**

> For some fun facts about the history of take-out and food delivery (because I did want to maintain some form of historical accuracy here, lol), check out this article: https://time.com/4291197/take-out-delivery-food-history/
> 
> Commercial disclaimer: Smoking is bad for you! Don't do it!
> 
> Hopefully this lives up to expectations and you enjoy! Chapter 2 coming soon!


End file.
